His Game,A Mind's Game
by NoSoul01
Summary: (Oneshot)Who is he?What's game he is talking about?Can Lincoln really escape or will he trapped in there.His life is just an entertainment,he don't need to be happy.But still,even in the darkest time hope will rise.(warning:amateur writing,review is really appreciated)


**The Loud House belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

"Wake up Lincoln,the game is about to start"A male voice whispered near his right ear.

His eyes slowly parted before getting used to the bright light being shone towards him from above.The heat from the light slightly making him feel uneasy.The eleven years old boy looked around him only to see nothing but pure darkness covering the place.

"W-Where am I?" He muttered in confusion.He can't exactly remember anything that happened before.It took him a few second to realise that he can't move his body.

Lincoln lowered his head to see his wrists and ankles were tied to the wooden chair he is sitting on.His mind is now filled with questions as panic began to cloud his thought.

He tried to pull his hands away but the rope were tied too tight around his wrists.He winced when the rope burned against his skin.A bead of sweat flowing down from his forehead.

Lincoln quickly lifted his head when another light shone from above.There is a man standing under the light with his back facing towards him.He can't clearly see the figure even with the short distance between them.

"At last our contestant is finally awake"The man cheerfully said."Ladies and Gentleman I present to you our special guest Lincoln Loud"His heart skipped a beat when a loud applause could be heard coming from the darkness.It felt like there is a thousand of people in there.

Lincoln tried to look for the source of the sound but it prove fruitless as they are coming from all over the place.After the applause died down,the man turned around to look at him.He can clearly see the figure now that they are facing each other.

He is wearing a black suit with red bowtie around his collar.His short blonde hair was neatly combed as a white mask covering upper part of his face.A pair of white gloves covering his hands.He don't know why but there is something about his smile that sent an unnerving feeling to him.

"It's nice to meet you Lincoln"The man softly said before walking towards him with his hands behind his back.

"W-Who are you,how did I get here"The white haired boy nervously asked.His heart is beating faster with every step that the man took.

"Don't worry Lincoln you are safe here"The man replied."Your sisters are here too you know"He continued.

His eyes wide open in fear at the mention of his family.He is still confused but there is nothing much more important to him than his family.

"Where are they,what did you do to them"Lincoln desperately asked.

The man stopped walking and snapped his finger,a few light shone, showing most of his sisters trapped in the same way as him but their mouths were sealed with duct tape.Tears escaping from the corner of his eyes when he saw them.Purple bruises dotting their beaten bodies with dry blood staining their clothes.They look so weak and vulnerable.

"I-I don't understand,what do you want from me"The boy teared up when a stinging pain vibrated against his cheek startling him.

"you are not supposed to cry Lincoln,the audience want to see you happy!"The man said after slapping his face.Lincoln trembled in fear under his gaze.His body is shaking as he tried to prevent himself from crying.He don't want to get hit again.

The man let out a sigh before returning back to his smile."Sorry about that,I'm just too excited for our game today"He cupped the boy's cheek.Lincoln quickly pulled his face away from his touch.

"Now where are we again"He paused,his index finger pressed against his chin."Right the game,silly me"He smiled cheerfully."So Lincoln how about we make a deal"He suggested confusing the boy even more.

"W-What do you mean"Lincoln hesitantly asked.Everything didn't make sense to him but he need to do something.This man is the only way out for them even if it mean he need to sacrifice himself.

"You love your sisters right?"He nodded at him."Well,I would let them go but you need to do a favour for me to entertain our audience"He said.

"I would do anything for you,just please let them go" Lincoln begged much to the man amusement.If his sisters will be safe then he would do anything to make sure of it.

"That's the spirit"The man snapped his finger.The light that shone his body moved until Lincoln saw a table with utensils neatly prepared on it.The man pushed his chair towards the table and loosened the rope until they fell off to the floor.

Lincoln rubbed his sore wrist when the man placed a plate of fine steak on the table.He look at the meal and turned to the man who is smiling at him.He don't understand what the man get from all of this.What does he really want from him.

"What are you waiting for,I make this meal special for you"The man said."You promise to let my sisters go if I eat this"Lincoln asked."I promise"Maybe the man poisoned the food but he would still do it for his sisters.

Lincoln look at his meal infront of him and reached for the fork.It could be his last meal afterall and he was glad that it was for his sisters's sake.He stabbed a piece of meat and brought it to his mouth.He didn't noticed his sisters are looking at him with their eyes wide open.

The grease from the meat dripping to the plate.His sisters are screaming at the top of their lungs, trying to stop him but he could only hear their muffled voices.He need to do this for them.Lori,Leni,Luna and Luan are crying their eyes out while violently shaking their heads.

Lynn struggled to escape from her seat as blood escaping from the cut on her wrists.Lucy was frozen like a statue.The twins are crying while looking away from him.Lisa just sat there with tears running down from her broken round glasses.It felt like the time had stopped for a while when the meat entered his mouth.Even the cries from his sisters become quiet.The corner of the man's lip curled up a little.

Lincoln didn't even taste the meat as he quickly swallowed it.He waited for awhile but nothing happened.He is still there,breathing.Does the poison didn't work or it was not in there to begin with.

"So how was it"The man asked with a small smile.

"It's good,I guess"Lincoln answered.

The man picked up a piece of meat between his index finger and thumb before extending it to the boy.Lincoln reluctantly accepted it as the flavour melted in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it,it's my first time cooking this kind of meal you know"The man said."Beside it is not easy for me to prepare the meat either"He continued."She kept crying and crying and crying that I started to get annoyed"He let out a chuckle.

Lincoln looked at the man in confusion.What is that suppose to mean,he don't understand.

"At least she is not crying anymore,she must be really happy to be with her brother"The man whispered.The fork fell to the floor, his pupils dillated as he feared the worst.The man's smile widened showing his rows of white teeth.

Lincoln quickly turned his head to look at his sisters.They are crying but worse than before.He look at all of them inspecting their faces when his stomach churned.'No,it can't be'He thought to himself.

"WHERE IS LILY!"He shouted more in fear than anger.His heart is beating faster as his breathing become heavier.That is impossible,he can't believe it,he don't want to believe it.

"What are you talking about Lincoln,she is right infront of you"The man tilted his head.Time had stopped for him as everything become slower.'she is right infront of you'his eyes landed on the plate of meat on the table,his hand unconciously moved to his stomach.

"She kept calling for someone,Incky if I'm not wrong"Tears welled up in his eyes before flowing down his cheek.The man stood behind him and bent down a little."When the knife met her throat,she quickly went silent"He whispered to his ear.

"And now here she was being part of her lovely brother"The man cheerfully said.Lincoln took a few step back from the table.His eyes were filled with disgust and disbelief.

"No,no,no"He kept muttering to himself.Lincoln fell on his knees before crying his eyes out.He look at his opened palm and clenched his fist before punching his stomach as hard as he can.He grunted in pain afterward.He want to throw up but it didn't work.

He kept punching his stomach ignoring the pain that builded in him.Tears kept flowing from his closed eyes.His breathing became ragged as his forehead pressed against the wooden floor.He is clutching his stomach in pain.

Lincoln winced when his face lifted from the floor.The man is pulling his white hair as they stared at each other."W-Why did you do this to me"He cried out.The man smiled at him.

"Isn't it obvious"The man spreaded his arm to the darkness."This is the entertainment that the audience wanted"He shouted."They want to see you suffer and I'm going to deliver it for them"He grinned.A loud applause could be heard echoing around them.Lincoln shivered when the clapping become louder.

"You should be happy Lincoln,this is just the beginning"The man said with a wide smile.Lincoln closed his eyes and violently shaking his head.He don't want to be here.He want to see Lily again.He don't want to believe that he is trapped here.There must be something that he can do.

With nothing else in his mind he let out a bloodcurling scream that filled his ears.His eyes wide open as he shot up from his bed.He is breathing heavily with sweat covering his body.He quickly looked around and realised he is in his room.

The door bursted open as his sisters looked at him with concern in their eyes.Their parent arrived afterward."Lincoln are you alright?"His mother worriedly asked."We heard you screaming,what happen"His father inspected the room.

"I-I don't know,I had a nightmare?"It sound more like a question than an answer."My poor boy"His mother hugged him.Luna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little dude,it was only a nightmare"She assured him.Even Lola and Lana feels worried for their brother that they hugged both of his arms.

"I thought someone got into the house earlier"Lynn sighed before lowering her baseball bat.Luan elbowed her arm with a glare.Lincoln glanced to the door and saw Lisa carrying Lily in her arms.A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth.

"Like don't worry Linky,we are totes here for you"Leni said.

"If you want,you can literally tell us about it"Lori softly suggested.

"Thanks girls but I don't think I want to talk about it"Lincoln replied.His mother looked at him and frowned.

"Lincoln,were you crying?"His mother asked with concern in her voice.Lincoln wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand."I guess"He replied."Listen son,why don't you just sleep with us tonight.We don't mind sharing our bed with you"His father said.

Lincoln smiled a little."Thanks dad,I will come in a few minutes"He responded.

"Girls you can get back to your rooms now,we will take care of Lincoln"They nodded at their mother."we will see you downstair honey"His mother said before leaving with her husband.

His smile faltered as Lincoln lowered his head,his hands are shaking.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.His sisters are fine,Lily is still here.He need to calm down,It was only a nightmare.

Lincoln took his pillow and Bun-bun before heading downstair.His step halted in the second hallroom.Then why,WHY is the taste of the meat still lingering in his mouth.

He quickly shook his head and continued walking to his parent's room.He didn't noticed a pair of eyes peeking from a slightly opened door before slowly closing shut.

The next day,sun rose from the horizon bathing the world with it light.It is weekend as people are still either asleep or prepairing themselves for the day.As for the sole son in the Loud residence,that morning was filled with nothing but dread.

He can't exactly say that he sleep after that nightmare.Even with the company of his parent,Lincoln still can't get away from thinking about it.Everytime he closed his eyes,the images of her beaten and injured sisters kept flashing in his head.If he remember correctly,he only had a short dreamless nap and still tired after that.

His parent are no longer in the room when he woke up.They must be getting ready for their works.He don't want to disturb them by staying there any longer,so he got up from the bed and took his stuff before leaving.The smell of bacon filling the air as his stomach growled in hunger.He can have breakfast after he cleaned himself.

In the second hallroom,most his sisters are lining up for the bathroom.Lincoln slowly shook his head and forced a smile into his face.They must be really worried about him after what happened.He can't afford to see their sad faces so early in the morning.It would only hurt him even more.

"Good morning girls"Lincoln waved his right hand at them.

As soon as they saw him,their eyes wide open as if they are seeing a different person.He noticed this and lowered his hand.His heart began to beat faster in anticipation.Luna was the first sister to approach him.The look of concern in her eyes almost make him sick.

She knelt down,pressing her palm against his forehead,it was cold.Lincoln restrained himself from jerking his face away from her touch.It felt almost like the man and his heart started pounding.

"Dude,are you alright,you seem awful"Luna lowered her hand.

"Of course I'm fine,just a little tired you know"He replied.

"Are you sure?We could ask pops and mom to bring you to the Hospital to have a check up if you want to"She suggested.

"Don't worry Luna,I'm sure I will be better after a nice shower.Beside, Lisa can help me if I'm sick"He assured her.

"Whatever you say bro,just remember that we are here for you"Luna gently patted his white hair.

Lincoln nodded at her and went to his room,putting his stuff away.When he returned to the line,they volunteeredly let him use the bathroom first.He tried to argue with them but they insisted with their decision.

He reluctantly got into the bathroom,closing the door and locking it.A sigh escaped from his mouth as he stared into the mirror.At least now he understand what Luna meant when she said he look awful.He would be lying if he is not worried himself.

After having a shower,he waited for his body to dry and wore his change clothes;a pair of orange polo shirt,blue jeans and white sneakers with red stripes.He left the bathroom feeling slightly better than before.But still,there is something bothering him.The line become shorter as Lori entered and closed the door.

Lincoln walked passed his sisters when a pale hand grabbed his wrist.He lifted his head to see Lucy looking at him.Kind of,he can't make sure of it with the black bangs covering her eyes.They stayed like that for awhile as neither of them speak.

"Is there something wrong?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sigh,it's nothing"Lucy released his wrist.He shrugged it off and make his way downstair.she still looked at him until he left.

In the living room,Luan is watching the news as Lisa wrote something down in her clipboard.

"Breaking news,another suicide victim has been found dead in his apartment by the neighbour"Lincoln stood behind the couch and looked at the tv.

"This would be the fifth suicide cases that happened recently which raised concern in the society,what is the cause of the uprising suicide,we will learn more about it after the commercial"Lola changed the channel as Lana sat beside her.

He sighed and left them with their show.

Lincoln took his seat in the dining room,propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm.His eyes deeply staring into nothingness.He was too lost in his thought that he didn't even realised his sisters gathering at the table and eating their breakfast.

"Lincoln why aren't you eating "His mother asked breaking him from his trance.

"Oh...sorry mom,I spaced out for awhile"He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine honey,just eat your breakfast before it get cold"She replied.

Lincoln looked at his plate of bacons and egg that their father made.His stomach growled again.He licked his lips and reached for the fork.He sliced the egg,bringing it to his mouth and closed it shut.

His body froze,he immediately regretted it.His stomach clutched not accepting the new substance in his system.The taste was too familiar to him that the detail of it flooding back into his mind.It tasted just like the meat but why.His family were shocked when he suddenly stood,pushing his chair to the floor.

"Lincoln,what's wrong"his father asked looking at him.

The boy covered his mouth and quickly sprinted upstair.His sisters looked at each other worriedly before following afterward leaving their leftover on the table.

Lincoln pushed the bathroom's door wide open and fell to the tile floor.His hand reached for the toilet lid and lifted it up as he threw up a few times,emptying his stomach from it content.His sisters are watching him with horror and concern in their eyes.None of them ever get sick like that before.The worst they ever had was when the whole family were infected with cold and that was it.

After flushing the toilet,he got back on his feets and wiped the saliva from his lips.Lincoln washed the bile taste from his mouth and looked at his concerned sisters with a tired gaze.He walked towards them when his legs gave up on him.He almost fell to the floor if Lynn didn't wrapped his right arm behind her shoulder.

"Easy there,I will help you okay"Lynn said,her voice was softer than usual.He only nodded as a response.

She brought him to his room and laid him down on the bed.

Lori already went downstair to tell their parent about his condition.They could take a day off trom work but she asured them that they can take care of him.After checking their son,they bid their farewell and left the house with Lori in charge.

Leni placed a glass of water on his desk.He is sleeping and she don't want to disturb him.After she left,Lincoln slowly opened his eyes,staring at the ceiling.He felt so weak and his head is spinning.He don't think he have enough energy to do anything right now.

He never felt like this before,it only started after that nightmare.Lincoln sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.He winced at the immense pain in his head.That nightmare really messed him up.A kid like him should never have that kind of dream,no one should.

While reaching for the glass of water, he realised his hand is shaking.He is still scared.It was supposed to be a nightmare,then why it bothered him so much.It's not real,it was only a dream,that is what he keep telling himself.He want to believe it but the detail just felt so real.The taste of the meat is still there imprinting itself into his memory.

He already lost his appetite even though he didn't have breakfast that morning.The thought of the taste coming back to his sense was enough to keep his hunger at bay.He really hated it.Lincoln lied back down against his bed,his right arm placed on his forehead.His other hand moved to his stomach.He gritted his teeth in frustration.What is wrong with him.

The day quickly went by as night claiming the sky.Lincoln didn't even leave his room after what happened that morning.His sisters would check on him from time to time either to find him sleeping or just sitting there on his bed,deeply in thought.Lisa did make a check up on him earlier that day only to find nothing wrong with him.Even she can't explain what their brother is having.

Lincoln already told them that he will be skipping dinner for that night which only make them more worried.He didn't eat anything for the entire day and his condition keep getting worse everytime they saw him.If this keep going on they have no choice but to bring him to the Hospital the next day.

"Please stop"A low plead could be heard in the dark room.His hands covered either side of his head as his shaking body curled on the floor.Darkness surrounded the boy taunting him on the bridge of madness.The cries,it keep become louder and louder that he started to believe it.But it was not there,it was not real,it was only in his mind.He don't know where it is coming from,he just want it to stop.

'Why did you eat me Incky'A voice startled him.His eyes wide open in shock as he looked around him.He was alone.'Why did you eat me'It repeated louder than before.Lincoln quickly moved and leaned his back against the door.He is going insane.'Let me out Incky,I miss you'

His body froze.The cries,the voice,it's all coming from him.'please let me out'Lincoln stood up from the floor,walking to the desk and opened the drawer.His right hand reached in and pulled out a pair of scissor from it.His eyes were blank and filled with emptyness.He stared at the sharp blade before lifting it up.It would end soon,he just need to bring it down and everything will be over.Lily will finally stop crying.

"Lincoln,what are you doing?"He jumped a little and turned around to see Lucy standing there.The scissor fell from his hand as tears escaped from the corner of his eyes.He can't believe it,he almost killed himself.He took a few step back and sat on the edge of his bed,his face buried into his palms in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Lucy,I-I don't know what l'm doing...I'm just really scared"He said.Lucy let out a sigh and sat beside him.

"It's okay Lincoln you just need to rest"She said.

"But,I don't want to see him again"He replied.

"Trust me Lincoln"Lucy moved on the bed and covered his eyes with her hands.Her touch were soft and gentle.His body began to ease down as he eventually fell asleep.

Lincoln was no longer in his room when he opened his eyes.Instead sitting on a chair,he now stood under the light.

"I'm glad to see you again Lincoln,no one ever survives this long"The man appeared from the darkness,the smile still plastered on his face."We can have much more fun from now on"He clasped his hands together.

Lincoln took a step back when a pair of pale arms wrapped around his neck.He look over his shoulder to see Lucy behind him.The man's smile turned into a frown.

"Lucy"Lincoln muttered,looking at her in shock.She tilted her head and looked at the man infront of them.

"Sorry brother but I need you to sleep"She planted a tender kiss on his cheek,his body suddenly went limp as his eyes slowly closing.He eventually fell to the floor leaving Lucy with the man.

"A new contestant I see"He grinned deviously.

"Sigh,you must be the reason for my brother suffering lately"Lucy said.

"What can I say he make a perfect contestant for my game"He shrugged.

"It's end here"Lucy raised her right hand towards him.The man stared at her in confusion when his head suddenly exploded painting the floor with black liquid.But his headless body still stood there,clapping his hands together.

The liquid slowly flowing back to his body before the shape of a head can eventually be seen again.His smile is wider than ever before.The man stopped clapping and spreaded his arms to the side.

"Isn't this fun"He said tilting his head."This is what I'm looking for,the thrill,the excitement,the perfect entertainment.I love it"He lowered his hands to his back.

"Leave my family alone"She warned him.

"Where is the fun in that,I thought you are different than them."He replied.

Lucy raised her right hand again only for the man to dissipate into darkness.

"I will respect your request for now but don't expect me to never come back,beside I don't want the fun to be over so soon"His chuckle filled the air before disappearing.

Lucy sighed and turned to look at her brother,he is still lying there.She walked towards him,kneeling down and placed his head on her lap.She gently ran her fingers through his white hair with a faint smile.The scene of darkness slowly changed as light spreading around them.

His eyes slightly parted to see Lucy hugging him,her face buried against his chest.Lincoln felt so comfortable being with her that he don't care enough to question what exactly happened.He stroked her black hair and closed his eyes,returning back to his sleep.This time it was peaceful and he was really glad to have Lucy with him.


End file.
